Sasuke Sakura
by Konohas-cherry-blossom
Summary: Its a Sasuke Sakura story It happens after Sasuke comes back from Orochimaru and he confesses he loves Sakura... but her reaction wasn't quite what he expected..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will TT 

ehhh? I just started writing this I don't know why but I luff this couple! if you don't like it please don't comment! I know its bad!!!   
ehhh... I don't like it very much it sooo could be better XD too troublesome lol anyways,  
Its a Sasuke Sakura fanfic if you don't like the couple p-off anyway... oh, I have no idea what to call it either ;;

This is when they're around 18ish and Sasuke came back to Konoha. Naruto instead on sleeping over at his house. So yea... they invited the other guys too, (Shika, Neji, Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino)

"Oh oh lets play truth or dare spin the bottle!" Naruto screamed excited

"Whoa, your hyper as ever" Sasuke groaned, "besides isn't that game childish? And... girlish?" Oo

"But...but it will be fun!" Naruto said, "Me and Hinata-chan play it all the time!"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Man, all you talk about now is Hinata this Hinata that," Kiba whined, "its annoying!"

"Yea, who would think the dope would get a girl friend before the Uchiha!" Choji laughed grabbing a bag of chips, "amazing!"

"Well... UH whatever lets just play the damn game" Sasuke groaned, trying to just get them to shut up

"IM FIRST!" Naruto screamed hyperly grabbing a bottle.

They spun the bottle and Shikamaru was dared to phone Ino and tell her he is madly in love with her and wants to have her babies... Choji was dared to throw his chips out .. Naruto was dared to run around outside with his underwear on his head yelling I'm a pretty pony... Shino was dared to drink a can of bug spray. And Kiba was the first one to choose truth and admitted that he likes doggy treats. And last but not least... Sasuke's turn.

"So Sasuke, Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked.

"Uh.. Truth" Sasuke picked cautiously pondering for a second.

"Ha! I knew you'd pick that!" Naruto yelled cheerfully, "your not gonna like the questiiiioooonn"

"Naruto your way too troublesome." Shikamaru groaned "just ask him already!"

"Why did you really come back to Konoha, Did you miss the Oh-So- beautiful Sakura-chan?you madly in love with her aren't you!" Naruto asked with a stupid smirk on his face

"EH?" Sasuke asked with a microscopic blush, "you don't expect me to answer that do you!?"

"Come on we all did!" Neji complained, "For god sakes at least you didn't have to do what I did.. (I didn't say so use your imagination!)

"Whatever this game is gay" Sasuke said getting up and leaving the room.

"oooooohh Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a car are they naked yes they are" Naruto said in a sing-song tone.

No one but Sasuke-kun heard the knock at the door so he went to answer it.

"OOOOOHHH SASUKE AND SAKURA!" Kiba played along "OOOOOOOHHH"

"they're gonna Revive the clan! WOOT SMEX!!!!" Naruto cried out laughing.

Well that was the end of that. A hot headed Pink kuinoichi came in the room and super punched Naruto. She punched him so hard he went through the wall. And now their was a huge gaping hole with a slight bit of orange in it.

"oww.." Naruto grumbled crawling out from the drywall "We were only kidding!"

"You... LITTLE...ASS HOLE!!!" Sakura screamed furiously

"YEA! KICK HIS ASS!!!" Inner Sakura yelled

_"Whoa," _Sasuke thought to himself _"shes stronger than i remember, and a lot cuter"  
_

"Sasuke, just what are you thinking?" Neji asked looking at his slightly pink face "Not anything perverted I hope" 

"n-no... I was just thinking that Saku-chan looks so much different" Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, Gomen.. I destroyed your wall" Sakura said while still pumbling Naruto

"Hey!! stop hitting me! Kiba was doing it too!" Naruto cried.

"Sakura, stop beating him up Hinata will get mad" Ino said entering the room.

"Ah! AH! Sasuke-kun has fallen for Sakura?" Tenten cried.

"More woman... how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Where did all of you come from?" Kiba asked.

"W-we came here with Sakura to deliver some sweets..." Hinata said shyly.

"Hinata!" Naruto bellowed immediately running towards her and hugging her, " Sakura is being mean!"

Hinata just blushed some more and Sakura and the others couldn't help but laugh. Surprisingly though, she didn't pass out!

"Ah! You know what!" Tenten cheered ,"We should go on a huge date!"

"Uh-huh" Choji groaned "Girls are mean... they don't let me eat chips!"

"Uhm... go ahead you guys.." Sakura said "I gotta get home anyway"

"But Sakura!! you and Sasuke can go together!" Naruto said "Cuz its Me and Hinata, Shika and Ino, Tenten and Neji... Uhm... Kiba and... Yukita... (a/n: made up charry)

"Screw that" Kiba called as he headed out the door "She's on a misson anyways" 

"Well... they're is no food so its a crappy sleepover since everyones leaving so I guess I'm going too!" Choji said leaving after Kiba.

"Yea you know you always loved Sasuke-kun anyway" Ino teased

Sakura now a few shades of red just sternly said "pfft, that was then this is now why should I continue to chase him. I no longer chase after illusions you should know that Ino"

Then she left.

She didn't realize how much that had hurt him. But then again She was chasing after him aimlessly since they were 8 and he hurt her pretty bad. Its no wonder she doesn't love him anymore.

_"I guess.. I'm too late"_ Sasuke thought to himself

"Aw come on Saskay Sasgay Sasuke! "Naruto said "Cheer up! She didn't mean it!"

"Hm,? Aren't you guys going on a date?" Sasuke asked hoping to have some alone time

"oh.. yea.. guess we'll go then" Naruto said sadly leaving realizing what he meant "don't go all emo!"

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Everyone called leaving

Sasuke's Pov

"Damn it!" I yelled punching the wall "Why.. Why am i always so late... why didn't i say something sooner! I'm so STUPID!"

Quickly I decided to go after her. I don't care if I'm too late. I'm going to tell her how I feel! I found my shoes and ran out the door. I looked all over Konoha for her. I Couldn't find her anywhere. Exhausted from the search I plopped down next to a Cherry blossom tree. And all I heard was sobbing.

"Huh?" I thought "someones in the tree?"

I slowly climbed up it to reveal a crying Sakura.

Normal Pov

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked climbing to the branch she was on "whats the matter?"

"Nothing" She said turning around hiding her face "Why are you here"

"Actually... I was looking for you.." He said

"Pff, why?" Sakura said " honestly, right now I just want to be alone."

"Sakura" Sasuke said rapping her up in his arms "I love you."

"What?" Sakura said pulling away from him "what did you say?"

"I... I love you." He said.

"... I'm sorry Sasuke.. but its too late for you now." Sakura said 'poofing' away.

Author note: OMG REJECTION! BAM! CLIFFHANGER!! I'm too lazy too add more right this sec plus Tarra will kill me if i don't work on if only I was in Naruto

yes...the spelling and grammar sux.. go eat a camel xD


	2. The Mall

"well what now? i guess Sakura and Sasuke have already left too if Narutos gone" I said

"crap, i guess i have to give this to you" Tarra said rummaging through her pocket

"thank-you" i said snatching the letter "hm, and to think you'd know where naruto lives, this apartment is abndoned he lives next to it!"

"oh you little witch!!" Tarra yelled "thats evil!"

"eh? whats with all the noise" Naruto said sleepily coming out of his apartment

"Oh, good morning Naruto-kun"Tarra said politely

"hey, Naru-chan if you hurry up we can walk together" I said "I'm sure Tarra wont mind"

Tarra now blushing and looking like a tomato said "of course I dont mind"

"eh? okay just wait a few minutes" naruto said

"Hmmm I wonder Tarra why do you look like a tomato?" I said comparing her head to a tomato "they look almost exact"

"WELL I DONT KNOW!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT TOMATAO ANYWAY??" Tarra asked angirly

"Okay im ready to go," Naruto said as he headed for the stairs

"Hai" Tarra said following

"Hey! wait for me! I have to put the tomato back!"i called

"you know you could've waited 5 seconds" I said instead of running off"

"so where do we have to meet our new sensei?" Naruto asked

"In the classroom in like 20 minutes" I replied " Where do you have to meet yours Tarra?"

"I seriously dont know thats why im going over to Inos" Tarra said " Since its on the way to the classroom I can walk with you"

After a few minutes of pointless conversation I totally spaced out. and started wondering about pointless things like what i was going to do when I got home and what I should buy for Sakuras birthday whitch was in months, but soon enough what happens to people who space out happened to me. I walked striaght into someone and pissed them straight off

"whatch where your going, it must have been my destiny to bump into an idiot today" He said

"well sorry it also must have been your destiny for this to happen" I said as i went to kick him

"Whoa he dodged" Naruto said "and she was going so fast!"

"Well anysias gonna die" Tarra said trying not to laugh

"You might want to be smart and keep your little friend away from him" the guy with him said as NEJI kicked me towards them

"OH YOU FU$ing little $& !$&!$(!$" I yelled "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Whoa..issues." Tarra said "come on Anysia your going to be late"

"yo ass-wipes what are your names?" I asked being dragged along by Tarra

"Im angel," the one guy replied

"I'm none of your buisness" The other guy said

like I siad before! i wrote this a long time ago...like a month or so im just fixing the spelling and uploading till i get to the actual chapter im on!

enjoy! btw thx for the review w 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not that hungry either

"I'm not that hungry either." I said sitting at the nearest empty table, "I ate before Naruto dragged me here."  
"Hopefully they leave so I can have a chance to talk to Sakura in private.." I thought.

"Really well, suit yourselves!" Ino chuckled grabbing the collar of Naruto's shirt and dragging him off, "I'm thinkin' Arbys! Come on Shika-kun!"

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered following Ino to Arbys, "Woman are wayyyy to troublesome."

-Ino's Pov-  
"You can say that again!!" Naruto replied escaping my grasp, "Why'd you haul me off like that!! I wanted ramen!!"

"Shut up you moron!" I said smacking his head with my hand, "Look over there, those two are finally alone! Its all part of my plan!"

"Plan? What plan?" Naruto questioned slightly interested.  
"Naruto!" I groaned, "Your so dense… Can you not figure this out..?"  
"Uhh…"Naruto thought scratching his head confused.  
"Ugh, your so retarded!" I whined shaking Shikamaru, "Shika-kun you explain."

"Such a drag.." Shikamaru groaned and began his explanation. "To put it simply, Ino wants to get those two meaning Sasuke and Sakura to hook up."

"EHH EHH WHY!?" Naruto asked while other people in the food court glanced up at them, Naruto quickly dropped the level of his voice, "I thought you liked Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto your such a dunce." I hissed, "I did like him, but now I like someone else. Plus, ever since Sasuke came back haven't you noticed Sakura's been acting weird?"

"No, not really." Naruto said honestly, "But I thought she didn't like Sasuke anymore.."

"She says she doesn't, but shes just afraid." I said after placing my order, " But, then again she does have every right to be afraid.. He did leave for almost 4 years.. She was driving herself insane waiting for him."

"I didn't know Sakura-chan was so lonely.." Naruto grumbled picking up his order. (He decided to eat at arbys instead of walking over to the ramen shop) "Anyways, who do you like?"

-Sakura's pov-  
"Soo…" Sasuke said shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "Nice weather today.."

"Yea.." I replied thinking, "If this is his idea of small talk I'd rather go talk to Sai."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly, standing up, "I'm sorry I didn't realize my feelings sooner, And I'm sorry I left."

"Theres no need to appoligize." I stated, "you did what you thought was necessary."

"Yes there is.." Sasuke replied, "If I hadn't left we wouldn't be in this position."

"Whatever." I said standing up and turning to leave as I felt him grab my wrist. "Let me go." I said turning around trying to pull my wrist back.

"But I'm not sorry for this." He stated as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"WHOA! SCORE!!" Inner me freaked, "woooohoo!!"  
"W-what do you think your doing?" I asked pushing him away from me, slowly getting angry. "You can't just come back waltzing into my life thinking everything will be the same as it was! Just because you say sorry doesn't make everything better!"

"I know that." Sasuke said sternly, "But you won't give me the chance to make it better."

"Why did you come back anyway? Whats the big deal did you come back because you missed your fanclub chasing after you? Or did you only come back because you wanted to complete the second part of your life goal?" I asked not really paying attention to anything going on around me, "Sure I'm happy you came back, but were friends. Okay? JUST FRIENDS!"  
With that I spun around and bolted in the opposite direction.  
"S-Sakura wait!" I heard him call, but I didn't stop, I didn't even turn glance behind me.


End file.
